Oligomers, which are the reaction products of aliphatic polyhydroxyl compounds, acrylamide and formaldehyde, can be cured by exposure to radiation to produce films or coatings. Preferably, the polyhydric compounds contain from 2 to 15 carbon atoms and most preferably 6 to 15 carbon atoms. Compositions of this type and the general method of preparation can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,910, Shingai, et al. Typical of the aliphatic polyhydroxyl compounds which can be incorporated in these oligomers are alkandiols such as ethylene glycol having the structural formula: EQU HOCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 OH
hydrogenated Bis Phenol A having the structural formula: ##STR1## and alkantriols such as trimethylol propane having the structural formula: ##STR2##
The major constituent of the reaction product mixture is an oligomer having the structural formula: ##STR3## WHEREIN N IS AN INTEGER OF 1 OR 2, R' is hydrogen or a methyl group, when n is 1, R is a monohydroxyalkyl group containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, a monohydroxycycloaliphatic group containing from 6 to 15 carbon atoms a dihydroxyalkyl group containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms or a dihydroxycycloaliphatic group containing from 6 to 15 carbon atoms, when n is 2, R is a monohydroxyalkyl group containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, or a monohydroxycycloaliphatic group containing from 6 to 15 carbon atoms.
The above oligomers are known compositions. It is also known the reaction product mixture containing these oligomers forms films and coatings upon exposure to radiation.